The present invention relates to a logic verification method for an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to a method of verifying a logic operation of an information processing apparatus of a multi processor type.
As one of logic verification methods for an information processing apparatus, a method is known by which instructions are executed to generate transactions by using a test program and verify a transaction operation.